somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Record books: All-Time Greats V/VI/VII/VIII
= Batting Records, Season = Batting Average * .454 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ravenclaw Eagles * .447 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 3 * .434 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Lake Bluff Sifu * .431 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 57 * .431 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Washington Turdburglers II * .431 - Cobb, Ty (1911), Boots of Spanish Leather At Bats * 775 - Frisch, Frankie (1923), Rat Salad * 769 - Sisler, George (1920), Oh Bee Wannabees * 769 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oklahoma Firechickens * 766 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Pounding The Fences * 766 - Sisler, George (1920), Punta Gorda Rip Tide * 766 - Cobb, Ty (1911), June Cleavers Runs Scored * 222 - Mantle, Mickey (1956), Pounding The Fences * 221 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 219 '''- Ruth, Babe (1921), Surf City Slickers * '''219 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 213 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers Hits * 322 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Ball State Cardinals 3 * 307 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Oklahoma Firechickens * 307 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers * 306 - Cobb, Ty (1911), June Cleavers * 304 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 302 - Simmons, Al (1929), Munich Sechs Maniacs Doubles * 72 - Lajoie, Nap (1904), Homerless Wonders * 70 - Lajoie, Nap (1904), Colfax Dogs * 70 - Lajoie, Nap (1904), Hoboken Indians * 69 - Mattingly, Don (1986), Dover :iopleurodons * 69 - Gehrig, Lou (1927), House Painting 4 * 69 - Charleston, Oscar (NeL), June Cleavers Triples * 47 - Evans, Joe (1920), Mizzou Tigers * 43 - Evans, Joe (1920), Guadalajara Pistoleros * 39 - Evans, Joe (1920), Oostburg Smoothdogs V * 39 - Evans, Joe (1920), Birmingham Black Barons * 39 - Evans, Joe (1920), O'Grady Owls Homeruns * 103 - Bonds, Barry (2001), San Ber'dino Sensations * 102 - Bonds, Barry (2001), zomby woof * 101 - McGwire, Mark (1998), Slow Pitch Softball * 99 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 98 - Maris, Roger (1961), Royal Scam * 98 - Bonds, Barry (2001), K Street Lobbyists RBI * 253 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Lumpy Gravy * 246 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 242 - Bonds, Barry (2001), K Street Lobbyists * 231 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Daisy Farm Rosecutters * 228 - Robinson, Frank (1961), Smiles of Miles Walks * 198 - Williams, Ted (1946), The Modern Age * 192 - Bonds, Barry (2001), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 189 - Williams, Ted (1946), MyGuitarWantsTo Kill Your Momma * 182 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Huron Hawks * 182 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Please Support ALS Research 12 * 182 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Westfield Wingnuts Intentional Walks * 43 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Sticksville Sprogs * 41 - Heilmann, Harry (1925), Butte Copper Kings * 40 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Furious Disturbance * 39 - Traynor, Pie (1927), Streetwalking Cheetahs * 36 - several tied Strikeouts * 231 - Jackson, Bo (1988), Dreamtime Low Profilers * 229 - Jackson, Bo (1988), WheatState Nine * 224 - Jackson, Bo (1988), Marcy's Twirlers * 223 - Bonds, Bobby (1969), Harlem Shuffle * 223 - Allen, Dick (1969), Junior Furball 281 Hit By Pitch * 49 - McGraw, John (1900), Space Oddities * 47 - McGraw, John (1900), Ball State Cardinals * 46 - McGraw, John (1900), Golden Domers I * 46 - McGraw, John (1900), Lucky Boss Stolen Bases * 168 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Gig Harbor Tides * 159 - Coleman, Vince (1985), Kansas City Clowns * 154 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Southwark Hoolies * 149 - Coleman, Vince (1987), Bad Axe Brawlers 2 * 143 - Coleman, Vince (1987), "CHI" "KIDS#4" * 143 - Cobb, Ty (1909), Punta Gorda Storm Chasers Hitting Streak * 52 - Heilman, Harry (1925), Raccoon City Cannibals * 51 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Forrest Gumps * 49 - Musial, Stan (1948), Bull Pen Follies * 48 - Cobb, Ty (1912), Deltona Reds Slugging Percentage * .922 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Washington Turdburglers II * .898 - Ruth, Babe (1927), West Chester United * .894 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Mostly Late Fillers * .888 - Ruth, Babe (1927), Time to Rock * .885 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Of Mice And Men On-Base Percentage * .542 - Williams, Ted (1941), Beantown Red Sox * .536 - McGraw, John (1900), Providence Grays * .534 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Huron Hawks * .534 - Williams, Ted (1941), New York Monarchs * .531 - Williams, Ted (1941), peanut brittle Total Bases * 588 - Suttles, Mule (NeL), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 576 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), Munich Sechs Maniacs * 575 - Hornsby, Rogers (1922), June Cleavers * 566 - Ruth, Babe (1921), Mendicant Feeling Love * 555 - Gibson, Josh (NeL), Munich Sechs Maniacs Errors * 64 - Petrocelli, Rico (1969), The Frozen Chosen * 64 - Pennington, Superman (NeL), Racing Sausages * 62 - Cepeda, Orlando (1959), Open the Purse Strings * 59 - Evans, Joe (1920), Paoli Problem Steals Allowed (Catcher) * 248 - Piazza, Mike (1995), Montrose Kachinas * 244 - Piazza, Mike (1995), Tinley Prairie Flyer 2 * 243 - Nokes, Matt (1991), Furious Disturbance * 234 - Kling, Johnny (1902), Forrest Gumps GIDP * 53 - Yount, Robin (1982), Delta DDT * 49 - Robinson, Frank (1966), Bronx Moonrunners * 48 - Banks, Ernie (1959), commack prospects * 47 - Torre, Joe (1971), Columbia Coyotes = Pitching Records, Season = Wins * 34 (34-10) - Walsh, Ed (1911), Lumberton Lumbermen * 33 (33-7) - Chesbro, Jack (1904), New York Yankees * 32 (32-6) - Paige, Satchel (NeL), Monroeville Zombies * 32 (32-6) - Manning, Max (NeL), Fire Island Hairbags * 32 (32-8) - Gibson, Bob (1968), The Others Losses * 31 (6-31) - Burdette, Lew (1957), Hugo Clodstompers * 29 (7-29) - Mitchell, Willie (1914), American Dreamer * 28 (5-28) - Palmer, Jim (1972), Chambersburg Clubbers * 28 (7-28) - Plank, Eddie (1909), Bat Area Auctioneers II * 28 (11-28) - Hunter, Catfish (1972), Tottenville Pirates * 28 (11-28) - Johnson, Walter (1910), Title Wave Starting Pitcher ERA SP or SP/RP; min. 162 IP * 1.51 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 1.64 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Jesus Fish * 1.66 - Reulbach, Ed (1906), True West * 1.68 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Jacka$$ Flats Moocows * 1.69 - Alexander, Pete (1915), The Strat Addictions Relief Pitcher ERA No SP rating; min. 40 IP * 0.81 - Marshall, Mike (1972), Brentwood Padres * 0.83 - McBean, Al (1965), TOY CANNONS 10 * 1.06 - Wolfgang, Mellie (1916), Louisville Colonels II * 1.11 - Radatz, Dick (1964), Pattaya Donovan's V * 1.11 - Quisenberry, Dan (1984), St. Dom and the Birds Starting Pitcher WHIP SP or SP/RP; min. 162 IP * 0.81 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Under Cover of Darkness * 0.84 - Alexander, Pete (1915), The Strat Addictions * 0.88 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 0.88 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Jacka$$ Flats Moocows * 0.88 - Alexander, Pete (1915), Bethany Beach SprinklesOnTop * 0.88 - Alexander, Pete (1915), Jackson Pollocks II * 0.88 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), The Machine Relief Pitcher WHIP No SP rating; min. 40 IP * 0.61 - Eckersley, Dennis (1992), Mickey's Fat River Kat Kats * 0.68 - Marshall, Mike (1972), Brentwood Padres * 0.68 - Sosa, Elias (1977), Absent Mindsets * 0.73 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Oakland/KC Athletics * 0.73 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Amazing Kittens Relief Pitcher Wins No SP rating; min. 27 Wins * 37 (+ 20 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Bilderberg World Masters * 29 (+ 26 saves) - Schultz, Barney (1964), Happy Fun Ball * 28 (+ 23 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), St. Charles Kraut Hammers * 28 (+ 12 saves) - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Saverton Thumpnutties * 27 (+ 20 saves) - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Roid Rage * 27 (+ 18 saves) - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Louie's LongBallers * 27 (+ 3 saves) - Robinson, Hank (1915), Forest City Spiders Innings Pitched * 436.0 - Adams, Babe (1909), True West * 403.2 - Adams, Babe (1909), Upside Downers * 390.0 - Adams, Babe (1909), Reverse Sigh * 389.1 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Louie's LongBallers * 381.2 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Leighton Lasers Games Pitched * 138 - Baumgartner, Stan (1915), Rochester Destroyers II * 127 - McMahon, Don (1957), Rochester Destroyers II * 123 - Radatz, Dick (1964), Kentucky Batcats * 123 - Miljus, Johnny (1927), Mercy Flush * 123 - Andersen, Larry (1988), Blatz Guzzling Ninja Weasels Complete Games * 41 - Richard, J.R., The Crews Back * 41 - McDowell, Sam, NastyOnes TWO * 40 - Ryan, Nolan, The Crews Back * 39 - Richard, J.R., F-L-G Tigers * 38 - Clarkson, John, Gr8 OutField Games Finished * 89 - Shaw, Jim (1916), Seaside Hts. Cafones * 88 - Howell, Dixie (1955), Oyster Shooters * 88 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Lnails Pomeranians * 88 - Wolfgang, Mellie (1916), Seaside Silly Puttys * 87 - many tied Saves * 59 - Fryman, Woodie (1980), New Year's Hope * 55 - Hernandez, Willie (1984), Grand Ole Opry Tweakers * 55 - Garber, Gene (1977), Absolutely Sweet Marie * 55 - Eckersley, Dennis (1990), Hammer Time * 54 - several tied Blown Saves * 26 - Gossage, Goose (1978), One Partridge * 25 - Schultz, Barney (1964), Ojai Cardinals * 25 - Hernandez, Willie (1984), Salt Fix * 24 - several tied Shutouts * 12 - Johnson, Walter (1910), Albany Crimson Giants * 11 - Maddux, Greg (1995), Seattle Slumber * 10 - Johnson, Walter (1910), These Arms of Mine * 9 - many tied Hits Allowed * 463 - Decatur, Art (1924), Oklahoma Firechickens * 462 - Grove, Lefty (1931), 37th Air Force * 460 - Grove, Lefty (1931), Three Missing Links * 450 - Byrd, Bill (NeL), Hendersonville NinetyNiners * 449 - McLain, Denny (1969), Water Town Mutts Earned Runs Allowed * 292 - Decatur, Art (1924), Oklahoma Firechickens * 261 - Feller, Bob (1946), 37th Air Force * 257 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai XI * 257 - Medich, Doc (1974), BALCO BOMBERS * 253 - Pittinger, Togie (1904), Uriah Heep Stealin Homeruns Allowed * 109 - Chesbro, Jack (1904), Vegas Bound * 100 - Koufax, Sandy (1965), Belle Haven Red Devil's * 97 - Young, Cy (1901), Vermont Woodlands v2 * 95 - Gibson, Bob (1968), Seattle Olymoics 44 * 95 - McLain, Denny (1968), Joe Bobs Walks Allowed * 255 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai X * 249 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Jerusalem Adonai XI * 244 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Five Dollar Footlongs * 236 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), BIG BOYZ * 236 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), New Sh#@ Strikeouts * 436 - Johnson, Randy (1999), StHelena Parish Mighty Beavers * 421 - Koufax, Sandy (1965), IniTech Gangsters * 417 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), Bada Bing Bada Boomers * 415 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pattaya Blue Oyster * 414 - Koufax, Sandy (1965), Park Ridge Noah B's Wild Pitches * 32 - Veale, Bob (1965), Swamp Rats48 * 31 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Gothem Batboys * 31 - Richard, J.R. (1979), Salty Semen * 30 - Wilhelm, Hoyt (1965), Roid Rage * 30 - Ryan, Nolan (1973), Dothan Post 12 Balks * 25 - Stewart, Dave (1988), He's a Nut! * 16 - Stewart, Dave (1988), Calgary Carnage * 15 - Stewart, Dave (1988), Birmingham Barons * 15 - Cadaret, Greg (1988), Inglorious Scalpers Pitcher Batting Average (as Batter) * .507 - Glavine, Tom (1996), rockin roadrunners * .440 - Howell, Dixie (1955), Federation Ferengi81 * .417 - Mathis, Verdell (NeL), Mickey's Marauders * .409 - Tunnell, Lee (1987), Pray For Rain Pitcher Homeruns (as Batter) * 7''' - Fitzsimmons, Freddie (1934), Minnesota Blizzard * '''6 - Lollar, Tim (1984), Brentwood Padres * 6''' - Trout, Dizzy (1945), Albany Athletics * '''6 - Mathewson, Christy (1905), Blind In Texas Q S XIV * 6''' - Malone, Pat (1929), Topalov Sucks Ass * 5 - many tied Strikeouts per 9 IP * '''12.19 - Hall, Tom (1970), Ames Express Clarksvillains * 11.97 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), Moronic Marauders * 11.80 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Pattaya BS Blue Moose 5 * 11.41 - Martinez, Pedro (1999), Bada Bing Bada Boomers * 11.32 - Richard, J.R. (1978), Swamp Rats45 Opponent's Batting Average * .160 - Reulbach, Ed (1906), True West * .175 - Johnson, Randy (2001), Mistletoe Mount Windmills * .178 - Martinez, Pedro (2000), Under Cover of Darkness * .179 - Reulbach, Ed (1906), Kittens with Attitude * .179 - Ryan, Nolan (1986), Pattaya Blue Oyster Pitcher Hits (as Batter-Game) * 6 for 6 - Coombs, Jack (1911), Carl Paladino's Pitbulls = Team - $80M cap = Most Wins * 109-53, TSN Do_Overs * 108-54, Hants County Woodsmen9 * 107-55, Tom & Jerrry * 107-55, Sultans Of Swing * 106-56, Calumet Express VI * 106-56, Taken for a Fool Most Losses ($80M cap) * 34-128, Selfridge Warthogs XVI * 46-116, Oregon Oldtimers * 48-114, Worthless Glassjaws * 50-112, Chico's Bails and Bonds * 50-112, Lemuria Reptiles Team Batting Average ($80M cap) * .342, New Zealand Mallowmars * .341, Brookss Bombers * .333, Medicine Bow Virginian's * .330, Plymouth Superbirds * .329, Punta Gorda Star Gazers Team Slugging Percentage ($80M cap) * .619, Larkwood Redlegs * .588, Pop Gun Offense * .579, Lots O'Runs * .575, Polo Ponies * .571, Rueben's Jets Team On-Base Percentage ($80M cap) * .422, Larkwood Redlegs * .417, Rueben's Jets * .407, MN Mashers * .407, The Nard Dogs * .399, Manhattan Smedleys VI Runs Scored ($80M cap) * 1535, Larkwood Redlegs * 1352, Rueben's Jets * 1284, PDX Bombers * 1267, Pop Gun Offense * 1266, MN Mashers Doubles ($80M cap) * 395, Aelia Doublers * 365, Fuster Clucks VIII * 356, AmesExpress Doublers * 349, Albany Capitals * 348, Chrysler Sebrings Triples ($80M cap) * 188, Triple Play Tree Baggas * 173, Triple Threat * 132, Grey Days * 126, Foggy Notions * 121, Ingolstädter Herr der Ringe Team Home Runs ($80M cap) * 486, Dogtown Doggies * 470, Larkwood Redlegs * 468, Polo Ponies * 435, Happy Fun Ball * 432, Riding N2 Sunsets Team Walks, Hitters ($80M cap) * 1176, Rueben's Jets * 1020, Legendary Ol Ball Players * 993, The Modern Age * 980, Kentville Kings * 968, Ocala Drag Bunts * 968, The Nard Dogs Team Strikeouts, Hitters ($80M cap) * 1221, Dawn Patrol * 1216, Balco Bombers * 1213, Dogtown Doggies * 1210, Crozier's Cannibals XV * 1204, Roy Halladay Team Stolen Bases ($80M cap) * 680, Felonious Assault * 582, Gig Harbor Tides * 556, Ellen Degenerates * 498, Bad Axe Brawlers 2 * 462, Downtown Mobsters VIII Team Errors, Fewest ($80M cap) * 22, Barnstormers V * 26, Glamorous Glovemen * 63, Sneaky Glovemen Team Errors, Most ($80M cap) * 204, Paoli Problem Team ERA ($80M cap) * 2.64, Phargin Iceholes * 2.65, Madison Gas * 2.77, Pattaya Blue Oyster * 2.83, Pitch Slapped * 2.84, Bronx Highlanders Team WHIP ($80M cap) * 1.06, Madison Gas * 1.09, Pitch Slapped * 1.09, Phargin Iceholes * 1.12, Butt Ugly Mama's Boys * 1.12, Pattaya Blue Oyster * 1.13, Oden Pythons * 1.13, Hot Rats Team Strikeouts, Pitchers ($80M cap) * 1652, Pattaya BS Blue Moose 5 * 1567, Pattaya Blue Oyster * 1511, Ducks On The Pond * 1499, I Love To Hit 8 * 1486, Cal Bears 1 Team Complete Games ($80M cap) * 141, Butt Ugly Mama's Boys * 135, weinberg GP-02 * 126, West Chester Santas * 125, Red Bud Funny Farm * 124, Valley Bulldogs (gp-2) Team Saves ($80M cap) * 70, Tom & Jerrry * 63, Albany Athletics * 63, New Year's Hope * 62, Yardley Yanks * 62, The Nard Dogs Team Shutouts ($80M cap) * 22, Pitch Slapped * 21, Blood Stains 1 * 21, Jacka$$ Flats MoocowsII * 21, Bronx Highlanders * 21, Jacka$$ Flats Moocows * 21, Pattaya Blue Oyster Team Homeruns Allowed, Most ($80M cap) * 283, Happy Fun Ball = Team - $100M cap = Most Wins ($100M cap) * 112-50, Time (Filler) Machine * 111-51, Title Wave * 108-54, Fire Island Hairbags * 108-54, Murray Park Mustangs * 108-54, Chicago Cubs * 108-54, Chicago White Sox Most Losses ($100M cap) * 46-116, SOUTHLAND DESTROYERS * 48-114, WV Hillbillys 4 * 50-112, DC NONSMOKERS * 50-112, Chambersburg Clubbers * 55-107, Base Lines Team Batting Average ($100M cap) * .363, June Cleavers * .363, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .350, Ball State Cardinals 3 * .347, Hit Men * .343, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs Team Slugging Percentage ($100M cap) * .678, Pounding The Fences * .673, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .654, Delta Bluesmen * .639, Canterbury Tales * .636, Munich Sechs Maniacs Team On-Base Percentage ($100M cap) * .440, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * .430, June Swoon * .423, Lumpy Gravy * .422, Munich Sechs Maniacs * .422, Ball State Cardinals 3 Team Runs Scored ($100M cap) * 1620, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 1596, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 1518, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 1504, Pounding The Fences * 1441, Ball State Cardinals 3 Team Doubles ($100M cap) * 418, June Cleavers * 406, Ball State Cardinals 3 * 400, X-Mas Miracle * 387, 2B or not 2B * 384, Munich Sechs Maniacs Team Triples ($100M cap) * 215, Delta Triplets * 187, Cripple Creek Trifectas * 162, Milwaukee Bears * 135, Leighton Lasers * 129, Slick's Sleeze Snot Slimers Team Homeruns ($100M cap) * 618, Delta Bluesmen * 549, TATER TROTS * 528, Pounding The Fences * 528, Canterbury Tales * 504, Clarkston Cagers Team Walks, Hitters ($100M cap) * 1370, Lumpy Gravy * 1206, MyGuitarWantsTo Kill Your Momma * 1184, Imperial Walkers * 1103, Waka Jawaka Team Strikeouts, Hitters ($100M cap) * 1491, Summer Fanners * 1251, Belle Isle Browns * 1244, Dancing Homers * 1231, Florida Ogres VI * 1229, Tiger Town Team Stolen Bases ($100M cap) * 896, Southwark Hoolies * 794, Run Aways * 679, Royal Bandits * 495, Oaktown Warriors * 489, Mercury Sons of Thunder Team Errors, Fewest ($100M cap) * 27, Platinum Gloves * 64, Psychedelic Furs 20 Team Errors, Most ($100M cap) * 208, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 184, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 164, Jersey Dockworkers Team ERA ($100M cap) * 2.93, Chicago Cubs * 2.94, Motown Gounders "3" * 3.01, Cayman Islands Alpine Skiers * 3.10, Boozing Elvis Brothers * 3.15, Stone Hands 4 Team WHIP ($100M cap) * 1.07, Trouble Every Day * 1.13, DogBreathInThe YearOfThePlague * 1.15, Motown Gounders "3" * 1.15, Orlando Utopian Hermit Monks * 1.16, Las Vegas Implants 7 * 1.16, Vegas Raiders 2 Team Strikeouts, Pitchers ($100M cap) * 1557, Southside 'Stros * 1553, Pattaya Bad Company * 1527, Sunyata Bodhisattvas * 1525, Pattaya Hendrix * 1492, Delta Heat Team Complete Games ($100M cap) * 140, Luckless Pedestrians * 136, Las Vegas Implants 15 * 126, Las Vegas Implants 14 * 118, Incendiary Mama's Boys * 118, Las Vegas Implants 7 * 118, Las Vegas Implants 13 Team Saves ($100M cap) * 64, ROLLING THUNDER * 64, Leather Mummy's * 62, Late Night Effort * 61, Andy's McFails * 61, ROLLING THUNDER Team Shutouts ($100M cap) * 24, DogBreathInThe YearOfThePlague * 18, Trouble Every Day * 18, Alameda Islanders * 18, Warning Tracks * 18, Albany Crimson Giants Team Homeruns Allowed, Most ($100M cap) * 317, June Cleavers * 308, Munich Sechs Maniacs * 239, Munich (5) Sechs Maniacs * 211, Foo Fighters 3.3 = Single Game = Team Runs Scored, Game, Both Teams * 50, Detroit Ghosttown (35 runs), Oregon State Beavers (15 runs) Hits, Game, Both Teams * 54, Arlington Apaches (33 hits), Barnstormers 5 (21 hits) Doubles, Game, Both Teams Triples, Game, Both Teams Homeruns, Game, Both Teams * 17, Back in the Saddle (11 HR) Camden Clowns (6 HR) Stolen Bases, Game, Both Teams Walks, Game, Both Teams * 15, Detroit Ghosttown (12 walks), Oregon State Beavers (3 walks) Errors, Game, Both Teams Runs Scored, Game, 1 Team * 37, Bad Gene Pool Runs Scored in 1 inning, Game, 1 Team * 16, SnappingTurtles Hits, Game, 1 Team * 35, Carl Paladino's Pitbulls Doubles, Game, 1 Team Triples, Game, 1 Team Homeruns, Game, 1 Team * 15, Delta Blues Stolen Bases, Game, 1 Team * 17, Royal Bandits * 17, Wartime WildWild Life Walks, Game, 1 Team * 12, Detroit Ghosttown Errors, Game, 1 Team * 7''', Savoy Specials Individual Player Runs Scored, Game Hits, Game * '''7, Lou Boudreau * 7''', Wade Boggs * '''7, Ty Cobb * 8''',**Extra Innings Ty Cobb Doubles, Game Triples, Game Homeruns, Game * '''5,' 'Chipper Jones RBI, Game * 13,' 'Ted Williams Runs Scored, Game * 7''', Ted Williams Stolen Bases, Single Game * '''7, Ty Cobb * 7''', Ty Cobb Walks, Game * '''5, Babe Ruth Errors, Game * 4''', Ken Boswell * '''4, Whitey Ford Earned Runs Allowed, Game * 12 '-' Joe Sambito Hits Allowed, Game Strikeouts, Pitcher, Game * 20, Bob Veale Walks Allowed, Game Homeruns Allowed, Game * 7''', Bob Gibson Pitch Count, Game = Big Games = 4+ Homeruns, Single Game * '''5,' (10 rbi) -' Chipper Jones * 4''', (11 rbi) -''' Mark McGwire * 4''', (10 rbi) -''' Ken Griffey * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Hank Greenberg * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Johnny Blanchard * 4''', (8 rbi) -''' Joe Gordon * 4', '(7 rbi) -''' Lou Boudreau * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Dave Winfield * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Turkey Stearns * '''4, (7 rbi) -''' Rogers Hornsby * '''4, (6 rbi) -''' Bobby Grich 10+ RBI, SingleGame * '''13,' (5-7, 2HR) -' Ted Williams * 12,' (5-6, 2HR) -' Joe Mauer * 12,' (5-6, 2HR) -' George Foster * 12,' (4-7, 3HR) -' Sammy Sosa * 11,' (4-4, 4HR) -' Mark McGwire * 10,' (5-6, 5HR) -' Chipper Jones * 10,' (4-6, 4HR) -' Ken Griffey 6+ Hits, Single Game * 7 (7-7 7 rbi) Lou Boudreau * 7 (7-7 6 rbi) Wade Boggs * 6 (6-6 7 rbi) Dave Winfield * 6 (6-6 5 rbi) Cool Papa Bell * 6 (6-6 5 rbi) Josh Gibson * 6 (6-6 5 rbi) Joe Torre * 6 (6-6 4 rbi) Turkey Stearns * 6 (6-6 1 rbi) Joe Dimaggio 6+ Stolen Bases, Single Game * 7''', Ty Cobb Perfect Games (By Strikeouts) * '''7, Greg Maddux * 3''', G. Nolan/H. Wilhelm No-Hitters (By Strikeouts) * '''15, Pedro Martinez * 14, (11 innings) Walter Johnson * 13, Roger Clemens * 13, Nolan Ryan * 13, (playoffs) Pedro Martinez * 12, Randy Johnson * 11, Bob Gibson * 11, Johan Santana * 11, Denny McLain * 10, Nolan Ryan * 10, Pedro Martinez * 10, Pete Alexander * 9''', David Cone * '''9, Pedro Martinez * 8''', Roger Clemens * '''6, Ed Walsh * 5''', Tom Seaver * '''4, George Winter * 4''', Pete Alexander * '''2, Don Sutton 15+ Strikeouts, Game * 20, Bob Veale * 20, (10 innings) Pedro Martinez * 19, (11 innings) Don Sutton * 19, Randy Johnson * 19, Bob Veale * 19, Pedro Martinez * 19, Dwight Gooden * 18, J.R. Richard * 18, J.R. Richard * 17, Sandy Koufax * 16, Tim Lincecum * 16, Walter Johnson * 16, Tim Lincecum * 16, J.R. Richard * 16, Pedro Martinez * 15, Nolan Ryan * 15, Tim Lincecum * 15, Tom Hall